


Twice Ship One Shots

by 2dnte9nknow



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Age Order, F/F, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dnte9nknow/pseuds/2dnte9nknow
Summary: Smut for every twice ship, that's it
Relationships: All ships NaJeongMoSaJiMiDaChaeTzu
Kudos: 53





	1. 2yeon

Nayeon was texting on her phone as Jeongyeon secretly stared at her. She remembered the days when she had mushroom hair and Nayeon was all over her. The fans would always call 2yeon the best ship. She laughed at how dumb that was and sat in front of Nayeon. 

“Nayeon, why did we never work?” Nayeon looked up from her phone, “Because you never wanted to kiss me or touch me or show me any affection.” Jeongyeon shrugged, “Yeah only because you’re weird.” Nayeon stood up to leave, but Jeongyeon grabbed her, “No, wait. Sorry I was joking. I just was confused back then.” Nayeon sighed, “Are you less confused now or are you playing with my heart again?” 

Jeongyeon didn’t know. Nayeon sighed, “I really loved you, but you always acted like I was the worst human you had met.” Jeongyeon gave a sad look, “You were my best friend. You were never the worst.” Nayeon stood up to leave for real this time, “True. It only became a problem when I confessed to you for real right? When I said I wanted to hold your hand as we slept and leave kisses on your lips and touch your body when I had the chance?” Nayeon finally leave got the chance to step away from the conversation and hopefully never have it again.

Jeongyeon didn’t know what to say anymore so she let Nayeon leave. 

Later in the day, Jeongyeon was going into the bathroom as Nayeon was washing her hands. Jeongyeon tried to smile but it seemed as if Nayeon was still affected by their earlier conversation. Once Nayeon had dried her hands, Jeongyeon grabbed one of them before Nayeon could leave. 

She moved some of Nayeon’s hair out of the way and cupped her face. “I do want you to leave kisses on my lips and hold my hand.” Nayeon pulled Jeongyeon’s hand off her face, “But you’re too scared. Yeah, we’ve had this conversation plenty.” Jeongyeon stopped Nayeon from leaving and locked the main bathroom door. Nayeon sighed, “What now?” 

Before she could say anything else Jeongyeon had pressed her against the door and was kissing her. Nayeon sighed against the kiss and remembered the first time they did this when Jeongyeon still had her mushroom hair. Too bad it was only in bathrooms where Jeongyeon felt bold. 

Nayeon tried to stop herself from doing this again, but when Jeongyeon started to kiss down her neck, she completely forgot. Nayeon pushed Jeongyeon off of her and shifted their positions so Jeongyeon was against the door. Nayeon pressed her knee in between her band member’s legs. Jeongyeon was back to kissing down Nayeon’s clavicle and shoulders as they were exposed in the shirt Nayeon was wearing. 

Nayeon pushed her knee deeper into Jeongyeon which got the moan that she wanted out of her. Jeongyeon bit Nayeon’s neck in response and then her shoulder. Nayeon pulled back for a second and placed her hand on Jeongyeon’s neck making her wince. 

Nayeon was angry, “Why do you keep biting so hard?” Jeongyeon gritted her teeth, “Why are you trying to choke me so badly?” Nayeon didn’t let her neck go as she circled her knee harder into Jeongyeon, “I guess we’ve changed over the past three years. I like choking now.” Jeongyeon tried to move her head to bite Nayeon again but she couldn’t, “And I like biting.” 

Jeongyeon let out another loud moan as Nayeon pressed harder at her throat. “Seems like you like getting choked as well.” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes, “Just hurry and make me come, so I can go back to my seat.”

Jeongyeon rolled her hips on Nayeon’s knee as Nayeon still had a tight hold of her neck. Jeongyeon moaned as the knee hit just the right spot and it made her eyes roll back. Nayeon smiled at the power she held over her bandmate until she remembered all the pain Jeongyeon had caused her by convincing her that they would ever work. Jeongyeon grabbed at Nayeon’s ass and moaned with a breathy voice until Nayeon stopped moving.

Nayeon tightened her grip on the Jeongyeon’s neck one last time before stepping back, “This isn’t even worth it.” Jeongyeon whined and tried to kiss Nayeon again. She looked at Nayeon who was now trying to leave and grabbed her hand trying to plead her to stay until a knock came at the door. 

“Nayeon, Jeongyeon are you two okay in there? The fansign is almost over, come say goodbye to your fans before we head to the next schedule.” Nayeon unlocked the bathroom door and shook off Jeongyeon’s hand. “Sorry Manager unnie. We weren’t looking at the time. Jeongyeon just needed her question answered and the answer is no, it won’t happen again.” 

After they said their thank yous and goodbyes to their onces, they all got in a van to go to their schedules. Jeongyeon and Nayeon were shooting at the same time so they had to ride in the same van. Jeongyeon sat next to Nayeon in the backseat to Nayeon’s dismay. 

The younger of the two grabbed a hold of Nayeon’s hand and interlocked them. She rubbed her thumb softly across Nayeon’s hand and looked in her eyes, “I’m sorry.” Nayeon knew at one point she would fully forgive Jeongyeon and all of this would happen all over again, but she tried to forget that as she laid her head on her bandmates shoulder and closed her eyes.


	2. Namo

Momo and Nayeon had just moved into their apartment together after being granted permission to move out of the dorm they had lived in for five years. Everyone else got their own, but Nayeon and Momo claimed that they would both be lonely without someone living with them.

The truth, though, was that Nayeon didn’t want to walk blocks to go see her girlfriend almost every night. Momo was cooking dinner for them as Nayeon watched tv. “Momo, how much longer?” Momo started had just started cutting the vegetables and it had only been ten minutes. “A while, bunny.” Nayeon pulled out her phone and scrolled on twitter, “Like twenty minutes?” Momo looked at the time and shook her head at how it would be impossible to cook this meal that fast, “A little longer than twenty minutes.” 

Nayeon stood up from their new couch and walked into the kitchen. She lifted herself on the counter next to Momo and watched her girlfriend struggle to cut an onion. “You’re sexy when you’re cooking me dinner.” Nayeon smiled as Momo almost dropped the onion on the ground. Momo winked and went back to chopping the onion that started to make her eyes water. 

Nayeon moved away because her own eyes started to tear up. She moved behind Momo and watched from the other end until Momo was done with the onion. Momo moved onto cutting some carrots and Nayeon thought it was safe enough to be close to her girlfriend. 

Nayeon rested her head on Momo’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around her waist. “How long is this going to take again?” Momo sighed, “A lot longer if you keep asking.” Nayeon smiled, “Really? Good because you with a knife is kind of turning me on.” Momo waved the knife around as safely as she could manage making Nayeon back up immediately, “Yeah, not like that.” 

Momo put the knife down and moved to the sink to wash her hands. She walked up to Nayeon with a kissy face and Nayeon immediately kissed her. Nayeon grabbed Momo’s chin to keep them together. Momo walked Nayeon backwards towards their bedroom but Nayeon stopped them. 

“We haven’t had sex in the laundry room yet.” Momo broke them apart, “We’re still trying to have sex in every room?” Nayeon pouted, “Yes! We only have a couple left.” Nayeon pulled them in the direction of their small laundry room and turned on the washer’s spin cycle. 

She placed her hand over Momo’s ass and squeezed before pushing her against the washer and snaking her way up until she was touching Momo’s breasts. She moved one of her hands down to Momo’s shorts and the other found its way under Momo’s shirt. After a couple of seconds of playing with Momo’s abs, she lifted the shirt up and threw it in the dirty clothes. 

Nayeon was thankful that Momo wasn’t wearing a bra that day as she quickly got to touching her favorite body part of her girlfriend. Nayeon pushed her lower half harder into Momo which pushed Momo harder into the washing machine. 

Momo adjusted herself so her clit felt more of the vibrations as Nayeon pulled and played with her nipples. Momo started to moan and she grabbed one of Nayeon’s hands and pulled it down to her center. Nayeon made circles with her fingers on Momo’s clit and tried to match the rhythm of the washer. Momo threw her head back so it was leaning on her girlfriend’s shoulder as she looked up at her girlfriend. “You’re beautiful.” Momo sighed happily as she closed her eyes to revel in the pleasure. Nayeon laughed at her girlfriend before grinding her body into Momo’s trying to get friction for herself. 

Momo did the same but more lazy and unfocused and she breathed deeply and moaned every so often. Nayeon whispered in her girlfriend’s ear, “Momo…” Momo rocked back and forth between her girlfriend, her girlfriend’s fingers, and the washer, but she still managed to hum in response. Nayeon whispered some more and added more pressure to Momo’s clit, “I think I might be in love with you.” Momo’s legs gave out as she moaned loudly in Nayeon’s ear and she tried to grip the air to save her. Nayeon managed to hold her up until she could balance against the washer again. Momo moaned again as the friction of the washer hit her clit and another wave started all over again. 

Momo picked up Nayeon and put her on the dryer once she could stand on her own. She ripped off Nayeon’s clothes as fast as possible and positioned her mouth in front of Nayeon’s center. “I love you too, Nayeon.”


	3. Sanayeon

Nayeon and Sana had been watching horror movies together all night as they cuddled on Sana’s bed. Sana leaned her head against Nayeon’s shoulder as she tried to pay attention to the movie, It. 

Mina and Jihyo had both fallen asleep in their beds hours before as Sana and Nayeon both couldn’t fall asleep. They put headphones in their ears to watch the movies silently and tried not to disturb their roommates. 

Sana wrapped the blanket they were sharing tighter across her body and accidentally rubbed her hand against Nayeon’s thigh. She tried to pass it off as nothing but Nayeon looked at her and paused the movie. Sana smiled awkwardly and pressed play. Nayeon paused it again. Sana looked at her, “What?” Nayeon was about to say something but didn’t. She had been thinking about kissing Sana all night as they watched the movie, but she didn’t want things to be weird between them the next day if she got rejected. 

Nayeon shook her head and pressed play. Now Sana was curious and she pressed pause, “What?” She said again. Nayeon let her hand rest on Sana’s thigh and pressed play again, “Nothing.” 

Sana just shrugged and went back to resting her head on Nayeon’s shoulder. They watched the movie together for a while before Nayeon crept the hand on Sana’s thigh slightly up a little higher. Sana just snuggled closer to Nayeon under the blanket, so Nayeon did it again after several minutes. After a while, Nayeon reached the bottom of Sana’s pajama shorts and was reaching closer into Sana’s inner thigh. 

Sana’s cheeks were starting to flush, but she knew Nayeon couldn’t see them. She wanted Nayeon to kiss her already or keep going with her hand but a lot faster than how she was moving. Sana paused the movie again and was about to say something, but Nayeon was already kissing her. Sana didn’t kiss her back for a while so Nayeon pulled back and was about to press play on the movie again but she was pulled back into the kiss. 

Sana deepened the kiss by adding a little tongue and Nayeon sat up to move her laptop off the bed. Mina stirred in her sleep as Sana and Nayeon stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her in the dark. Nayeon pressed a finger to Sana’s lips to signal to her to be quiet as she laid Sana on her back and continued to make out with her. Nayeon positioned herself between one of Sana’s legs and had her leg close enough for Sana to rub against if she wanted. 

Sana felt Nayeon’s leg hit her clit once and she pulled them apart catching some of her breath before saying, “I know we’re just making out but I’m kind of loud sometimes, so maybe we should do this later.” 

Nayeon shook her head, “You’ve slept with everyone in this dorm except for me. Why do you always stop us?” Sana tried to look at Nayeon in the dark, “I haven’t slept with Manager Unnie.” Nayeon rolled her eyes and went back to kissing Sana. Sana pulled away, “Besides you’re always focused on Mina and Momo. I’m a hot Japanese girl too.” Nayeon laughed and pulled their lips together, “That you are. You’re even sexier when you’re jealous.” Sana put her hand to grip into Nayeon’s hair and pull her closer. 

Nayeon hit her leg against Sana again making her whine into Nayeon’s mouth. Nayeon slapped her thigh lightly and told her to be quieter. Sana just convinced herself that she could be quiet as she started to thrust her hip against Nayeon’s leg. Sana let out an audible gasp as Nayeon ran her nails against her stomach. Mina shifted and turned in her sleep as Nayeon put a hand over Sana’s mouth. 

Sana smirked against Nayeon’s hand and picked up the speed of her hips. She was pretty sure that Mina and Jihyo wouldn’t kill her if she were too loud. Sana started to moan louder and was focusing more on that than on the pleasure she felt, so she gave up and stopped controlling how loud she was. 

Nayeon still had her hand covering Sana’s mouth, but it wasn’t doing much as Sana started to get louder and the bed beneath them started to creak a little with every one of Sana’s hip thrusts. Nayeon was grinding quicker against Sana’s leg as she assumed Sana was closer than she was. 

The room light turned on as Sana let out a strong moan and whimper. They both were still grinding on each other but they both looked in the direction of the light switch at an annoyed Mina. “It’s like four in the morning you two. You couldn’t take your horniness anywhere else except our bedroom?”

Jihyo woke up and stretched before looking at her two roommates who were still tangled together, “I thought we had a rule about this.” Sana was still secretly grinding herself against Nayeon as Nayeon looked in her eyes and then back to Jihyo and Mina. Sana kind of felt bad about pleasing herself while she got yelled at, but then again it felt way too good to just stop now. 

She bit her lip as she was pretty sure Jihyo was lecturing about how it was rude to have sex with others in the room and to especially do it while they were trying to sleep. Sana whimpered again and tried suppressing her moan as Mina and Jihyo looked right at her. Jihyo threw her hands in the air and went to go get a drink of water from the kitchen. Mina followed and shut the door behind her but added, “Come get us when you two are done. So many bathrooms and a basement in this house, yet you two…” Her rambling couldn’t be heard anymore as she walked into their living room. 

Once their roommates left, Sana and Nayeon were quick to grind against each other and let their moans out as much as possible. Sana pulled Nayeon closer and they began kissing again. “Harder,” Sana demanded and Nayeon tried her best to add pressure from her leg to Sana’s center. 

Their kisses were erratic as they were trying to breathe and keep kissing. Sana moaned loudly and her ears started to get warmer. Her heart was beating at a crazy pace as Nayeon kissed her chin and cheek. Sweat was beading up on her forehead before the orgasm hit her like a train. 

“God fucking damn” She screamed as her body thundered and shuddered underneath Nayeon. She gripped Nayeon’s hair and forced them to kiss as Nayeon continued to rock. Nayeon’s body shook and it took seconds before she was screaming out. 

They both fell back onto the bed with sweat lining their bodies and Nayeon still shaking on top of Sana. Sana stroked Nayeon’s hair softly as they lay quietly trying to get their breath back. 

Jeongyeon and Momo popped into the bedroom followed by Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. “What is going on? Is it another bug?” Nayeon looked up at her four band members who had obviously heard Sana’s screams. 

They all looked at each other and rolled their eyes after seeing how tangled the two girls were on Sana’s bed, “Can we have a new rule that Sana can’t sleep with anybody at nighttime?” Someone else spoke up, “Or when other members are home.” 

Sana pouted from under Nayeon, “No, that’s not fair! If you all make that rule, I promise I will make everyone in this house regret it!” 

Mina and Jihyo came back from the kitchen and got on their beds hoping to get a more peaceful rest of the night. Finally, Dahyun made an appearance with a shoe, “I’ll kill it if it’s another roach.” Everyone shook their heads, “Not a roach. Just Sana being Sana.”

Sana yelled, “Hey! Nayeon was loud too.” Nayeon picked her body off of Sana and cuddled tighter in a less awkward position. Everybody went back to their rooms and Sana stayed cuddled in Nayeon’s arms for the rest of the night.


	4. Nahyo (E)

“Jihyo, we’re leaving soon. You never take long showers, what’s going on?” Nayeon was knocking on the bathroom door because they were supposed to leave in twenty minutes to hang out with friends. 

Jihyo was still in the shower ten minutes later and Nayeon knocked again. There was no answer so Nayeon checked if the door was unlocked. The steam hit her face as she slowly opened the door, “Jihyo? We have to go soon.”

Nayeon placed her hand over her eyes to walk into the bathroom as Jihyo looked at her, “Why are you covering your eyes? It’s not like you haven’t seen my body before.” Nayeon still had her eyes covered, “Yeah, but we just broke up. I don’t want to overstep our boundaries.” Jihyo laughed and ran her head under the water, “Don’t you think we overstepped the boundary when we had break up sex a week ago and then four days ago and then two days ago?” 

Nayeon shook her head, “Four days ago was make up sex. Too bad we broke up. I really liked having sex with you.” Jihyo put some soap in her hand to lather up her body, “But we’re in different places than we were a year ago. Nayeon take your hand away from your eyes. It’s fine.” Nayeon took her hand away and looked at the shower. The bathroom was still fogged up and the shower curtain kept Nayeon from seeing Jihyo as she leaned herself against the sink.

Jihyo peeked her head out to look, “Now what were you saying? How much time do we have?” Nayeon looked at her phone to check, “Like forty minutes, but you know traffic can be terrible right now.” 

Jihyo rinsed herself quickly and dragged the shower curtain back to expose her body. Nayeon looked up from her phone and at her ex-girlfriend, whose exposed naked body was dripping with water droplets. Nayeon admired Jihyo from head to toe and then from toe to head as Jihyo smiled and turned the showerhead off. Nayeon put her phone on the sink counter and walked a little closer to Jihyo to hand her a towel, “Or we can always just skip hanging out with friends. They would probably be awkward about our breakup anyway.” 

Jihyo slowly dried herself and watched Nayeon watch her, “What were you thinking about doing instead of seeing our friends?” She asked innocently. Nayeon licked her lips as Jihyo got out of the shower. “Huh?” She said as a response. Jihyo smiled and ran her hand up Nayeon’s arm. Nayeon placed her hand on her ex’s hip as Jihyo put some of Nayeon’s hair behind her ear, “Do you want to go get my strap, baby?” Nayeon nodded quickly and looked down at the ground. Jihyo held her chin up so they made eye contact, “My favorite one. Not yours. Do you understand?” Nayeon nodded again, but Jihyo didn’t let her go, “Use your words, Nayeon.” 

“Yes, Mrs. Park. I understand.” Jihyo smirked and hit Nayeon’s ass after she let her leave. Jihyo waited a little in her towel for Nayeon to come back. Nayeon brought back a harness and a strap and handed it to Jihyo and she raised her eyebrows, “Oh, you don’t want to listen to me today?” Nayeon shrugged and was content that she had brought her favorite strap instead of Jihyo’s. 

Jihyo left the bathroom and went to go get her favorite blue strapon and felt herself getting turned on at Nayeon’s bratty attitude. She came back to see Nayeon on her phone. “Nayeon.” Nayeon didn’t look up as she scrolled and texted whoever. Jihyo took the phone out of Nayeon’s hands and harshly placed it on the sink countertop. Jihyo put the strap inside herself with an inhale, “Nayeon. Knees now.” Nayeon looked at her nail job and shook her head. Jihyo put her hand on Nayeon’s shoulder and forced her down. Nayeon easily got on her knees and looked up at Jihyo. 

“Well, suck it.” Jihyo stated. Nayeon held out her tongue and softly licked the strapon while keeping eye contact with the woman above her. She gently kissed the head of the strap-on before opening her mouth to suck on it. She looked up at Jihyo again to which Jihyo breathed out a “good girl” in response. Nayeon’s sucking motion helped the strap push and pull inside of Jihyo as she mildly rocked against it. Jihyo closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, “Get it nice and wet, baby. You’re doing so well.” Nayeon gripped on the back of Jihyo’s thighs and sucked harder. Nayeon dribbled on the shaft so she wouldn’t need too much lube. Jihyo hummed a little and opened her eyes. She ran her fingers through Nayeon’s hair and lightly pushed her head deeper against the strap. Nayeon lightly gagged on it which made Jihyo shudder in delight.

“Stand up and face the mirror,” Jihyo commented. Nayeon listened and did as she was told. Nayeon placed her hands on the edge of the counter and waited as Jihyo unbuttoned her jeans and pulled her pants and underwear down. Nayeon stepped out of them and spread her legs for her ex. Jihyo licked her own fingers and softly rubbed them against Nayeon’s center. “Shirt off,” Jihyo whispered in Nayeon’s ear. Nayeon had her eyes closed as she made circles on Jihyo’s fingers. Nayeon moaned as Jihyo put her index finger into Nayeon. Jihyo tried again, “Be a good girl and take your shirt off for me.” Nayeon was biting her lip and shaking as she slowly took her shirt and bra off. 

Nayeon gripped the edge of the counter again as Jihyo got ready to put the strap inside her. Jihyo lightly traced the Nayeon’s entrance before slowly adding it inside. “Look in the mirror at how well you take this.” Nayeon stared in the mirror and gripped onto the counter until her knuckles went white. Nayeon cried out as she watched herself take in the strap little by little. Jihyo moaned in turn as the strap pressed against her clit. She moved Nayeon’s hair to the side to watch her in the mirror, and whispered, “You always look so hot when you’re flustered and blushing.” Nayeon just nodded and moaned in response. “God,” Nayeon yelled out. 

Jihyo picked up the pace of her thrusts a little more and a little deeper. She moved her hands to twists Nayeon’s nipples between her fingers. Nayeon tried breathing but her heart was making it hard too, “Can we be friends with benefits? I don’t think I can let this go.” Jihyo shrugged and moaned, “I don’t think we should have this conversation while I’m literally inside you. Maybe when our heads are a little clearer.” 

“Jihyo, I’m almost…” Jihyo smiled and picked the pace up a little more. Jihyo pulled at Nayeon’s hair and kissed her neck as her brain started to see its own stars of pleasure. Nayeon held on even tighter to the counter as Jihyo placed her hands on top and intertwined them. Nayeon was the first to feel the pleasure and it went on for a while as Jihyo continued to thrust. Jihyo threw her head back as her center and abs pulsated and she reveled in the orgasm hoping for it to last long. She rested her chin on Nayeon’s shoulder as she tried breathing. She slowly pulled out the strap from Nayeon and then herself. 

Jihyo turned Nayeon around and kissed her lips for a while, “Go lay on my bed. I’m not done yet.” Jihyo headed to get them both glasses of water and prepared herself for a long night.


	5. Minayeon

Mina was sitting on her couch playing on her Xbox. She had decided to play Call of Duty after playing on her switch for hours. She wanted to talk to friends, so she messaged them and made them join her. 

Her girlfriend, Nayeon, came home and pouted because she knew if Mina was playing games she wouldn’t give her a lot of attention. Nayeon pecked Mina’s lips for a second but Mina was still engrossed in the tv. Nayeon sighed and thought of a way to get Mina off her game. 

She came up to the side of Mina on the couch and snaked her arm around her waist, “Baby, I’m bored. You don’t want to get off your game and take me to bed?” She said before kissing Mina’s neck. Mina’s friend spoke up from the tv, “Take her to bed? Isn’t it like five in the evening there. Oh, wait-” Nayeon rolled her eyes while Mina continued to play. Mina sighed, “Just two more games.” Nayeon nodded and stood from the couch and went to put her stuff down and change into more comfortable clothes instead of her work ones. 

Forty minutes later and Mina was still in the living room. “MINA!” Shit, Mina thought. How had she forgotten? Mina’s friends made fun of her, “Ooooh, someone’s in trouble with the wifey.” Nayeon stomped cutely into the room with an angry face, “You’re still playing? Come to bed.” Mina was still staring at her tv, “Let me just finish this one game and I’ll be there. Seriously.” 

Nayeon didn’t believe her girlfriend for one second. Nayeon went to the couch and straddled one of Mina’s legs but was still nice enough not to block Mina’s view. Mina whispered, “Nayeon, what are you doing? Just five more minutes.” Nayeon nodded as she rocked her hips against the leg she was straddling, “Yeah, that’s probably the short amount of time I need right now.” Mina felt the wetness coating her thigh as Nayeon kissed down her neck and ground harder on top of her girlfriend. 

Mina took a big gulp as she tried focusing on the game, so she could hurry and just take Nayeon on the couch they were sitting on. Mina spoke, “Guys, I’m going to leave after this game, so let’s make it a good one.” Nayeon let out a soft little moan that made Mina’s heart pound. Nayeon whispered in Mina’s ear, “No, you can play all night. I’m too mad at you now.” She said before biting Mina’s ear lobe between her teeth. 

“Mina, what the hell are you doing? I thought we were focusing so you could go have sex with your hot ass girlfriend.” Mina couldn’t focus properly on the game with Nayeon’s gasps in her ear. She still tried to keep playing but the game didn’t make too much sense at that point. Nayeon picked up speed and it made Mina realize how soaked her girlfriend’s underwear was. “I’m so close, Mina. Too bad you were being a brat, so now I can’t even feel your fingers deep inside me or your mouth sucking on me,” Nayeon whispered. 

Mina put her controller down and tried to move Nayeon’s underwear to the side to touch her, but Nayeon swatted her fingers away. “No,” Nayeon said as her body felt hot all over and she felt the wavy feeling of an orgasm start. “Let me, Nayeon.” Nayeon shook her head and rocked harder, “You don’t deserve it.” Mina watched her gasp silently as she started to grind without rhythm. Nayeon bit her lip and let out a whine as she lost control of everything about her body except for her pleasure. “Mina. We’re losing here.” “Mina! We kind of need you.”

Mina cleared her throat as Nayeon came back to life with a goofy smile on her face. “Your turn. And no, you don’t get to turn off the game now,” Nayeon looked at her. Mina was confused but tried to help her team as much as she could. Nayeon found the button of Mina’s jean shorts and undid it as Mina looked at her with worry for a second. Nayeon nodded in response. 

Nayeon lightly placed her fingers into Mina’s shorts as Mina adjusted herself for her girlfriend. “Wait, let me mute.” Nayeon stared daggers into her girlfriend’s eyes, “Did I say you could?” Mina shook her head as she kept playing the game. Nayeon made a circular pattern on Mina’s clit that had her clenching her jaw in response. Nayeon ventured her fingers lower and tried to push Mina’s underwear to the side, but it didn’t work. So she slowly added one finger inside her girlfriend through her underwear. Mina’s toes curled and her eyes rolled back for a second, “Fuck, Nayeon!” 

Nayeon smiled as Mina’s friends spoke up. “Wait, are you two-” “Right now? Why did you just start a new game, Mina?” “No wonder Mina has zero kills. She’s focusing on other things.” Mina tried to stop her moans and control her breathing as she rocked her hips against her girlfriend, “They can definitely hear us, Nayeon.” Nayeon added another finger that made Mina drop her controller, “Then be quieter, babe. It’s not that hard.” Mina pulled Nayeon in to kiss her as her teammates yelled, “You’re not even moving on the screen.” “You two are seriously having sex right now? Like seriously?” 

Nayeon smiled against the kiss, but pulled away, “Now pick up your controller and win the game.” Mina couldn’t even control her thoughts, how was she supposed to win a game at a time like this? Mina picked up her controller, but was barely able to move her player before Nayeon was massaging her clit with her thumb again. Mina involuntarily thrust her hips trying to make the pleasure come faster. Nayeon stopped moving, “Win the game or I’m not letting you come.” Mina looked at her with wide eyes to see if she was serious or not. Nayeon raised an eyebrow and then signaled to the controller in Mina’s hand. Mina started playing the game again and said breathily, “Guys, can we try to win this game?” Mina was still lightly grinding against Nayeon’s fingers. “Are you two done having sex now?” “We can win if you start actually getting kills.” 

Mina started to focus more on the game and tried to forget about her girlfriend being inside of her. Nayeon looked at the screen and saw the multiple kills that Mina had scored before picking her pace back up to what it had been before. 

Mina shook her head at her girlfriend with pleading eyes as Nayeon smiled wickedly and nodded. “Nayeon, I haven’t even won yet,” Mina whispered. Nayeon shrugged and plunged deeper and faster as Mina grabbed her and the couch to try to stabilize herself. Mina coughed to try to muffle her moans as she gripped tighter to Nayeon. Mina turned the game off before losing reality around her as Nayeon let her reach her orgasm. Mina let out a loud moaning yell as Nayeon kissed her cheek and lips. 

When Nayeon had taken her hand out of Mina’s pants and Mina had gained control of herself again she pushed Nayeon off the couch playfully. “I hate you. That was so embarrassing.” Nayeon laughed as she stood up, “Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it.” Mina sighed, “But now it’s going to be awkward when I play with them.” 

Nayeon walked towards the bedroom, “That doesn’t sound like my problem so good luck with that.” Mina followed after Nayeon into the bedroom, “Now I’m pissed.” Nayeon smiled, “Really? I’m not really upset anymore but I love when we have hate sex.” Mina rolled her eyes, “I don’t want to have sex with you right now.” 

Nayeon dropped to her knees in front of Mina, “Are you sure?” Mina didn’t say anything else as Nayeon pushed her against their door, pulled down her shorts and started licking and sucking her.


End file.
